Take Flight
by ProbablySatan
Summary: "She was like dead weight to them. They didn't need her. She needed them. And that was the problem, she didn't want to need anyone. She wanted someone to need her!She didn't want to be saved anymore." A oneshot about Hinata's struggles to be strong.


**Hello all :D**

**I'm back with another one shot(:**

**This fic was originally going to be in one of my stories I am in the process of writing but I cut it out and decided to make a oneshot.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Naruto.**

_T a k e F l i g h t_

Hinata knew she wasn't strong.

She also knew that no one would ever need her.

Nobody needed her now.

But she needed them.

Hinata didn't want to need anyone.

_T a k e F l i g h t_

She was a cadged bird.

Restricted by the shiny bars that looked so pretty on the outside.

She was scrutinized at every movement. And judged on every mistake.

There were a lot of those.

And just like a cadged bird, every time she tried to escape, she couldn't. She would look to the sky and wish to be free...wish to be recognized, wish to be strong.

Every mistake she made was counted and every achievement was discarded and tossed to the side, deemed unimportant.

They'd always find flaws in her achievements anyway.

Or in her battle stance, appearance, and everything else she did.

There were scars on her soul and hurt in her heart. But her mind held fierce determination.

They always said that that wasn't enough.

She wanted to escape, she wanted to be free.

So, like any cadged bird Hinata yearned to take flight.

_T a k e F l i g h t_

Before her father gave up on her, he used to train her.

Train her hard.

Make her better.

Make her stronger.

It didn't work.

She was far to young to endure such pain and coldness. That and the loss of her mother made her an emotional wreck.

Her father thought that cold harshness would harden his oldest daughter but failed miserably when she would crumble at his gaze.

He ruined her.

Harsh insults were always thrown her way because of her weaknesses had always made her flinch, and each time she became more self conscious. Her confidence had slowly dwindled down to nothing.

Hard training sessions hours upon hours a day weakened her instead of strengthening. Hinata wasn't the type of person to do all that. She never really had the chance to act as a real child should've, she only had that chance when her mother was alive and well.

By the time she'd reached the academy her father had completely given up on her and moved to train her little sister.

Hinata was almost relieved.

_T a k e F l i g h t_

"_Get up." Her father would command coldly, standing over the small frail girl._

_Hinata would slowly get to her feet on shaking legs. Her breath came out haggard and her indigo hair was plastered to her forehead with sweat. She looked up at her father, her eyes full of pain, she pleaded for a break._

"_Again." He would command._

_They would fight._

_She would fall._

"_Up." He'd order._

"_Again."_

"_Again."_

"_Again."_

_This would go on until Hinata would collapse on the floor and curl up in a ball in the middle of the training room. Bruises would claim their places on her small body and trembles would run up her spine._

_And then he would say, "You're weak. Get out of my sight."_

_And she would flinch at his gaze and try not to whimper as she dragged her sore body through the could Hyuga compound and to her room. Then she would curl up on her bed and cry for her late Okaasan. _

_And when she finally cried herself to sleep she would have nightmares that she still had._

_T a k e F l i g h t_

"How could you do this to me Okaasan? Why did you have to die?" Hinata quietly cried to herself.

She'd just woke from a nightmare, a particularly sad one where her mother would leave her in a darkness and everything she feared would come and haunt her.

She felt moistness build up around her eyes and wiped her face furiously.

She was too old for this. She tried to rid the nightmare from her thoughts but whispers of it continued to linger in the crevasses of her mind.

"_Weak little girl..."_

She cringed as she remembered the nightmare again. She sighed and dropped her head into her hands as soft trembles ran through her body.

"_You're nothing. Nobody wants you, nobody _needs_ you."_

Hinata shook her head to herself, pleading with her self, and telling herself it wasn't true.

"_Weak..."_

'I'm not weak!' Hinata thought fiercely, throwing herself off the bed and pacing her room. She stalk around the room restlessly and suddenly felt like she was suffocating. Like she was trapped.

Like a cadged bird.

Wild thoughts ran through her head, they were jumbled and unorganized, she groaned.

Truth was, she _was_ weak.

Every time she asked her teammates to train her they never went all out. Kurenai was always focusing on how to build her confidence again her father instead of her general skill. Neji all out refused on helping her because he thought he would hurt her.

Granted he already _had._

She felt anger swell inside her. The emotion was almost foreign since Hinata was usually such a gentle kind-hearted person.

It was all just so infuriating! How was she supposed to get stronger if no one would help her? They treated her like a priceless vase; Not to be touched for fear that it might break into a million pieces.

Maybe she was already broken.

She felt like she had a stamp on her forehead that said 'Handle with care.' She didn't want to be handled so gently. She was a Hidden Leaf ninja for God's sake!

She wasn't weak!

But she was.

Nobody would fight with her all out and she couldn't complete a mission with out a lot of help from her teammates.

She was like dead weight to them.

They didn't need her. She needed them.

And that was the problem, she didn't want to need anyone. She wanted someone to need her!

She didn't want to be saved anymore.

Hinata didn't realize she punched a wall until dust was flying in the air around her. She looked at the gapping hole in the wall and then at her throbbing fist.

She was pathetic.

"Hinata-sama!"

"Oneesan!"

Neji and Hanabi entered Hinata's room upon hearing the noise. They both looked sleepy and Hinata had forgot that it was the middle of the night.

"Did you do that?" Neji asked. When Hinata nodded distractedly Neji came forward to inspect her fist.

"G-Gomen." Hinata muttered quietly. "Sorry for waking you up at this time."

"It's fine, Oneesan," Hanabi said, wondering what caused her gentle older sister to get so mad that she punched a wall.

"You shouldn't do that Hinata-sama." Neji quietly scolded her. "You could've broken your hand. You're not strong enough-"

"Niisan!" Hanabi cut him off with a frantic glance at her sister. "He didn't mean it, Oneesan."

But the words had been said.

Hinata's pale eyes slid over to the two of them. Her eyes filled with hurt but those weren't words she'd never heard before.

But now she wasn't strong enough to punch a hole in the wall.

Her fists clenched.

"I-Gomen Hinata-sama." Neji said looking at his feet. It was always hard for Neji to give apologies.

"It's...It's f-fine." Hinata said softly she walked across the room and opened her window. "I'll be back."

"Hinata- wait!" Neji yelled as she jumped into a nearby tree.

"P-Please don't follow me." She muttered. "I'll be back." She said again, trying to calm the frantic look on her younger sister's face.

Hinata was out of sight in seconds as she maneuvered through the large branches and finally coming to the wall that enclosed the Hyuga compound. She stood on stop of the wall and then dropped down to the ground, liking the jolt that went up her legs from the impact.

Then she ran.

She ran until her legs throbbed and she was out of breath. Her calves ached and her thighs burned but she kept going.

Finally the Hyuga reached a training field hidden in the trees and viciously attacked a post in the middle. She attacked hard with her fist.

_She was weak._

She brought up her legs and kicked the wooden post in the middle. She felt tears escaping her eyes and continued to kick until her legs grew tired.

_And they were strong._

She turned and began to strike the pole with more ferocity than before. Each hit landed small indentations in the wood. The growled from frustration and beads of sweat began to tickle down her face. She was breathing hard.

_What defined the weak?_

Hinata hit the post again and splinters and wood flew. She bit her lip as more tears began to flow freely down her face. Pain arched up her arms but she continued to attack the pole. Her knuckles began to bleed but she continued without stopping.

_And what defined the strong?_

The post broke into two with a Hinata's final blow.

Along with a small troubled girl who lived wearing a mask with a smile.

She swore she'd fly one day.

One day she will.

_T a k e F l i g h t_

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed.**

**I hope the memory scene with Hinata training with her father wasn't over exaggerated. :/**

**I also hope everyone was in character.**

**For Hinata, given her circumstances and breakdown definitely had to be a little OOC but I hope you can see a bit of her character shining through. **

**Check out my other fics if you enjoyed this one(:**

**Reviews are love.**

**3**


End file.
